


The Best Gift

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hanukkah, Happy, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets Felicity the only gift she's ever wanted, him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the olicity secret santa. i had lucyrinner. she's awesome and lovely. As always let me know what you think.

Oliver walked down the metal stairs to the foundry hearing familiar music bounce off the cement walls.  He saw Roy standing on a ladder putting tinsel on a very large Christmas tree.  He heard Felicity humming along to the festive music that was playing and another year had passed where Oliver forgot about the impending holiday.

 

Each year there was another crisis to be dealt with and he never seemed to notice when it was Christmas time. His mouth opened in the shape of an ‘o’ and he stood, in the middle of the steps shocked at what was going on below him.  After a minute Felicity noticed him and the look on his face, “Is this too much?  I thought we needed some Christmas cheer around here, which is odd cause I’m Jewish but I did set up a menorah by my computers over there, it’s electric.”  Oliver looked at her desk and saw all nine of the candles were lit; it was the last night and so far only small gifts had been exchanged but that would change tonight. Since they had started dating Oliver and Felicity celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah adapting one another’s traditions.

 

As he stepped down the stairs more, Oliver saw Diggle, Lyla, and baby Sara, who was now not so much a baby but a toddler, putting even more decorations on the tree.  A smile creeped across his face, “No, this is absolutely perfect.”

 

Felicity dropped the tinsel and wrapped her arms around him.  Oliver was still cold from the crisp Starling City air but was suddenly warmed when her body was pressed against his.  He wanted to hold her in his arms forever but Felicity broke away, forcing him to look her in the eyes, “What’s wrong?”

 

For a moment Oliver didn’t know what to say. Nothing was wrong, he was estatic right now but there was a new feeling in his chest.  It felt like he couldn’t breathe, not a suffocating can’t breathe, but an overwhelmed feeling of joy, “My family, we never celebrated Christmas like this.  We always had someone else decorate the tree or put the presents out, not once did I see my parents do that but seeing you all here working on this magnificent tree, I don’t know what to say.”

 

Somehow, Felicity knew exactly what to do, “Don’t say anything.”  Then her lips were moving against his.  A soft gentle kiss staying pressed against each other absorbing the other’s presence.

 

“Knock it off you two.”  Oliver looked up and saw tinsel flying in their direction. Coming from none other than Roy, “You always yell at me when I kiss Thea in front of you so you can’t do any of _that_ in front of me.” The green tinsel landed just short of them.

 

“Roy, I think you need to work on your aim.” It was Lyla who shouted back the remark. The kid just hung his head in shame and continued decorating the tree.

 

Oliver focused back on Felicity. She was still focused on Roy. A smile was spread across her face and Oliver couldn’t help to smile as well.  For the first time Oliver was spending Christmas with everyone he loved, he was finally back home.  “Felicity, do you know what day today is?”  Her smile was then projected back on him.

 

“Of course I do, tonight’s the last night of Hanukkah.” There was a glow coming from her skin.

 

“And?”  There was a confused look on her face, “The anniversary of when we first started dating a year ago.” 

 

“Oh my god, I forgot.  Aren’t the women in the relationship supposed to remember? Which is a completely wrong stereotype.”

 

Oliver pulled a small wrapped box out of his back pocket and handed it to Felicity.  Without hesitation she began to unwrap it.  Finally, when all the paper was ripped off and the box was open a small shriek came from her mouth.  Suddenly the Christmas music was off and everyone had stopped what they were doing all eyes were focused on them, “Every day I ask myself how did I get so lucky to even know you, Felicity.  And I have no idea what the answer to that question is but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to find it.  Every morning when I wake up with you by my side I feel like I’m still dreaming because how did I end up with a person as amazing and wonderful and supportive as you.”

 

Oliver looked up and so saw tears were now in Felicity’s eyes, “When I first returned from the island I thought I could do everything by myself, it seemed simple and then Digg showed me how much of an idiot I was being.”  A chuckle came from somewhere else in the room most likely Lyla, “But then I walked into your office for help, multiple times, and I suddenly realized what he was saying, I couldn’t do any of this without you.  You’ve helped me in so many ways, bringing out a light in me I thought I had lost the minute I stepped foot on the island.  You make me who I am today and I won’t be able to live without you, and I never want to.  Will you marry me?”

 

There was a silent aw coming from the room, “Yes Oliver, of course, of course, of course.”  This time they just stood smiling like idiots at each other.

 

“Kiss her!”  Their three friends shouted in unison.

 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her back and lifted Felicity off of the ground where her face was even with his. She wrapped her legs around his body and they stayed intertwined, lips moving across one another like never before. Each time they interlocked it was a new experience.  Felicity made him feel a thousand different emotions at once; Oliver didn’t know he still had emotions until he met Felicity.

 

Oliver felt two small arms wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw Sara hugging his leg.  “Aw, she’s so cute.” Felicity marveled. He put down Felicity and picked up Sara still holding his fiancée by his side.

 

Diggle was the first one to approach them, “You have your girl, and I have mine.”  Oliver handed back Sara to him, “Congrats man, it’s about damn time.” Digg reached his hand out but instead Oliver gave him a hug. 

 

“After five years John I think we’re in hug territory.” Oliver couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Congrats man.”  Roy was behind Digg.  He started to walk away but Oliver called him back.

 

“Roy, you’re family.”  While Oliver was talking with the guys Felicity was talking with Lyla.

 

This was the best Christmas Oliver could ask for. He was with family and would be for the rest of his life.


End file.
